


The Silver In Her Veins

by ShadeNeverMadeAnybodyLessGay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A love triangle is always welcomed, Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Good Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Isaac Lahey comes back, Lydia Martin & Scott McCall Friendship, Lydia Martin Is So Done, Lydia Martin-centric, Lydia martin is an Argent, Lydia martin past, M/M, McCall Pack, Mentions of Allison Argent - Freeform, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Jordan Parrish, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Protective Stiles Stilinski, Scott treats lydia like a little sister, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles stilinski is supernatural, The Argent Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeNeverMadeAnybodyLessGay/pseuds/ShadeNeverMadeAnybodyLessGay
Summary: "I'm not Allison," said Lydia, walking away. "I'm not an Argent."A twist in the story; Lydia finds out she has more in common with Allison, and the Argent family, than she originally thought.Or the one where Lydia is an Argent.(Set at the end of season four)
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. South of the Border

Lydia Martin had had enough. One thing was a monster sneaking out and trying to murder her, and another completely different was said monster -a _b_ _erserker_ \- trying to kidnap her. She had gone back go school to try and find something that Malia could use to track down Scott and Kira, who had gone missing, and before she knew it, she was running through the parking lot screaming for her life as Mason followed closely behind, also screaming.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" he asked, hands wrapped around a baseball bat. His long legs made it so he could easily rush to her side, and all Lydia could thing was getting away from that thing.  
  
"My car!" she said, hands deep into her purse. She cursed herself for having so much trash inside it, and almost sobbed in joy when she felt the metallic cold of her keys.  
  
"That _thing_ is your car?" he asked, making the mistake of taking a look behind them to see the berserker, each step getting a little closer to them.  
  
"No!" she raised her hand and pushed the bottom on the key. Her car lit up indicating it was open. "Get in the car!" Mason didn't have to be told twice. He hurried and jumped into the passenger seat, stretching to open the driver's door for Lydia, who was a few steps behind. Honestly, the boy was impressed with how fast she could run in high heels. Lydia got inside and started the car, not even closing her door before taking off the parking lot and out of the berserker's reach.  
  
"That was close," said Mason, looking behind him, seeing the berserker chasing them in the middle of the road, but luckily it was getting smaller as Lydia kept pressing the gas.  
  
"Yeah," she said, hands shaking lightly. "You could say that."  
  
"What was that, then?"  
  
"Uh," she blinked. "A berserker."  
  
"And what-"  
  
"Don't ask," she interrupted. "Really, you don't wanna know."  
  
"Okay," he leaned into the seat, the baseball bat laying across his lap. "Where are we going, exactly?"

Lydia looked in the rear mirror. It was dangerous taking him with her, but so was leaving him by himself. The berserker had already seem him, and even though it had been clearly sent to attack Lydia, now it had two targets.  
  
With that in mind, she licked her lips, and spoke. "Mexico."


	2. Bent Baseball Bats

The sun was starting to set when they finally reach their destination. The place where a young Derek Hale had been carried out by Scott not so long ago. _La iglesia_.   
  
A dread, nauseating feeling kept building up in Lydia's chest, and it was so similar to the pain she suffered when she felt Allison's death that she couldn't help but look at her side, considering that maybe she had made a mistake by taking Mason with her. What if he died? Wold she be able to carry with that guilt, too?

No, she wouldn't.  
  
"Stay here," she said as she opened the door and exited the car. She leaned over to stare at him. "Take the driver's seat, and if someone that isn't me or my friends appears, leave this place immediately and don't look back until you're back in Beacon Hills and inside the Sherriff's office," she looked at him, green eyes desperate and pleading. "Will you?"  
  
"Okay, okay," he nodded, changing seats. Lydia was about to close the door when he spoke again. "Wait!" the girl gave him a questioning look, and Mason raised the baseball bat and handled it to her. "You're gonna need it more than me," she grabbed it with a smile. "Be careful."  
  
"You too."

* * *

Lydia ran through the tunnels, the sinking feeling growing stronger every breath she took. But her mind was no longer focused the boy outside, because she had figured out the person who was about to die wasn't Mason.  
  
The tunnel she had been walking down opened into a room, where Malia, Liam, Kira and Peter were fighting a berserker.  
  
No, it wasn't a berserker. _It was Scott_.  
  
"Stop!" she screamed, catching the attention of everyone. Two pairs of blue, and two sets of orange eyes found their way into her, succeeding in stopping the fight. "That's Scott!"  
  
"What?" asked Stiles, the closest to her. He was standing a little to the left, obviously not knowing how to help when he didn't have superhuman strength.  
  
"Kate must have turned him into a berserker," she went on, hoping her hunch was right. _It has to be_. "She wants you all to kill him. I can only assume Peter is also involved."

A numerous of things happened all at once. The berserker fell onto his knees and screamed in pain, and Peter threw his daughter into a wall, followed seconds later by Liam. Kira looked between the berserker and Lydia, her mind no doubt trying to process what was happening. Stiles snatched the baseball bat from her hands as Kira went on to fight the other berserker that was in the room. Malia, who had been the fastest to get up, skipped away from her father and ran into Kira's aid.  
  
"Of course the little genius figures it out," growled Peter, his werewolf blue eyes dancing with anger. "Always ruining it everything."  
  
The berserker screamed again, and his hands raised to his skull. Fingers began to bleed as he broke through the bone, and soon enough Scott McCall was standing in front of them.  
  
"Scott!" gasped Kira, ashamed of not figuring out sooner that he was behind the skull -of course, it explained why Kate wanted to test his loyalty.  
  
God, she felt so stupid...  
  
"Kira!" screamed Malia, who had been left alone to fight the berserker because of her friend's distraction. Stiles joined in the fight of werecoyote and the vixen, slamming the baseball bat into the berserker's skull, causing a small crack to appear.  
  
Liam stood by Scott's side, no doubt getting ready to attack Peter if it was necessary. "I'm fine," grunted out the alpha, voice shaky from the lack of air caused by the action he had just executed. He got up, hands quickly detaching anything berserker-related from his body. He turned around, staring at Peter and demanding an explanation with his eyes.  
  
"Not for long, McCall," Peter said, playfulness dancing with his demanding tone, resulting in the perfect voice for a villain, which, in retrospective, was exactly what he had always been. Both men growled at the same time, bloody red against electric blue. The walls shaked with the force of their screams, and it got worse once the fight started.  
  
"It was you," said Scott, circling Peter. "You've been working with Kate, you have set up this plan to get me killed."  
  
"Well, Scott, it took you long enough to figure that one out," smirked Peter, going in for a bite at his throat. Scott dodged easily, managing to land a scratch in his back. Peter screamed in pain, but remained on his feet nevertheless.  
  
On the other side of the room, the three teenagers had taken down the berserker, that now laid on the ground.  
  
"Lydia," Stiles was at her side in no time, grabbing her arm and unconsciously dragging her away from the two werewolves fighting. "Where were you earlier?"  
  
"Oh, you know, being chased down by berserker that was trying to kidnap me."  
  
Kira was by Liam's side, also waiting for the moment the alpha would need them, but Malia had seated by Stiles' side, apparently unfazed by the fight. "Kidnap you?" she asked, the same confused look Lydia had ended up growing quite fond of. Not that she would ever tell anyone she actually found Malia's boldness and lack of sensitivity amusing. "Why would anyone want to kidnap you?"  
  
"Malia..."  
  
"Don't, Stiles. I'm going to take that as a compliment," said Lydia. "And to answer you _subtle_ question, it was Kate trying to stop me from figuring out it was Scott behind the skull."  
  
"Oh," said the girl, face turning the fight, blue eyes shinning as she was her father landing a hit on Scott. "That makes sense. Well, if you'd excuse me."

"Hey, at least she excused herself," whispered Lydia, gaining a look from Stiles. Together with Malia, they stepped closer to Kira and Liam in time to see Scott throwing Peter into a wall, putting an end to the fight.  
  
"Give up!" said Scott, red eyes demanding submission.  
  
The long-forgotten berserker raised again, but no one noticed, eyes still on the fight. The beast ran up to them, and there was no time for them to dodge. Lydia, who was the closest to the inhuman man, was thrown in the air against the opposite wall, just like Peter. The girl fell to the ground, unmoving.  
  
"Lydia!" screamed Kira and Stiles, both trying to get to the strawberry blonde. They were stopped by the berserker, who stood in front of them to block their path.  
  
Peter took that moment of distraction to his own benefit. He raised from the ground, where he was pretending to be laying passed out, and tried to attack the alpha again. The hit against the wall had made him slow and undetermined, and in no time Scott had him on his knees, claws about to sink in his neck. "I said, surrender."  
  
" _You_ surrender," said a voice behind them. They turned around to see Kate Argent with her hands on Lydia's throat. The banshee had her eyes closed and blood running down the side of her face up into her neck, indicating she had fainted from the severe hit against the wall. "Or I kill your little screamer."  
  
"Let her go," threatened Stiles, raising his bent baseball bat to intimate the woman. If her laugh told him something was that he definitely didn't succeed.  
  
"Or what?" The hunter asked. She nodded her head to the berserker, and it walked up to Scott and grabbed Peter, completely unaware of his screams. "Well, well... Now I got you, and the little girl."  
  
"Oh, Kate. I knew I should have never trusted a woman like you," said the man, laughing. His face was covered in blood and the dust that surrounded the entire place, but he still acted like he had everything under control; like he hadn't been beaten down by a teenager alpha a few moments ago.  
  
"Yes, you should've," she said, tilting Lydia's head and digging her claws into her porcelain-like neck, five lines of running blood soon appeared to completely soak her blouse. "Now I'm going to kill her, and then you. And once I'm done, I'm going to turn all of you into berserkers and have you fight to death."

Peter, to everyone's surprise, started laughing. "You're truly amusing."  
  
"And why is that so?" she asked, clearly annoyed by his know-it-all tone.  
  
"You're not going to kill her, Kate," said the man. "Don't be ridiculous."  
  
"And why are you so sure, uh, Peter?"  
  
"Because you're a crazy bitch, but even _you_ wouldn't kill your own daughter."


	3. What Happens in Mexico, Stays in Mexico

"You're not going to kill her, Kate," said the man. "Don't be ridiculous." 

"And why are you so sure, uh, Peter?" 

"Because you're a crazy bitch, but even _you_ wouldn't kill your own daughter." 

Silence followed Peter's words. Stiles and Scott looked at each other, disbelief clear on their faces. Kira lowered her katana, that was previously pointed at the berserker, and stared at Peter; Malia and Liam both looked they couldn't quite understand what was happening, or the weight the statement would had if it was true. 

"What?" said Kate, taking one look at the girl currently unconscious. Her claws retreated from her neck. "My daughter is dead. _You_ killed her." 

Peter, still held down by the other berserker in the room, looked at Lydia. "Um, she seems pretty alive to me. Some scratches, but nothing that can't be cured-" 

"Explain yourself!" she growled, her voice echoing through the entire cave-like room. "Or I'll kill you." 

"You're going to kill me anyways. C'mon, go ahead," the man smiled, clearly enjoying the advantage he had. "If you kill me, you will never know the truth," he smirked. "I'm the only one who knows."

"What do you want?" she asked. 

"Let's say you let me go, and I tell you a little story only my dear dead sister and I know. No strings attached, of course." 

Kate growled lowly, contemplating her options. She could always kill him if he was not telling the truth. She still wasn't able to control her heightened abilities, but Scott would collaborate if the life of one of his pack members was on the line. She could use him to know if Peter was lying, but with a man like him, she could never be sure. 

But still, if he were right... Eyes searched the face of the strawberry blonde, unconsciously looking for similarities between Lydia and her. 

"How about you let Lydia go first?" said Stiles, taking a step closer to them. Within seconds Scott was at his side, hand raised to stop him from going further. 

"Okay," declared Kate after giving the skinny boy a hard look. "You tell me about that story and once you're done, not a second before, you can go. If you're lying-" 

"I love making deals with you, dear," smiled Peter. "I want to wander around a little, if it's no bother for you." Kate nodded her head, and the berserker let him go and moved to block the exit. He moved his chin up to point at the berserker. "Oh, and I want one of those to come with me, I would really appreciate someone who can listen to every word I say." 

"Start talking, now. And you," she made eye contact with Scott. "You're going to tell me if he lies." 

"Only if you let Lydia go once he's done," she got to admit, he was good at negotiating. He knew how to keep his head on the game, not letting his emotions completely cloud his mind. It was impressive considering his age, but the kids in front of her were all far from being kids.

"Fine." 

"It all began on a cold night of March," he started paced around, hands behind his back and a teasing smirk on his lips. Behind him, Malia exhaled. 

"Are we really going to hear him monologue _now_?" 

"Monologue? When did she learnt that one?" whispered Stiles. 

"From you, since that's all you do," replied Liam in the same tone. 

Stiles turned around. "Say that to my face now, bi-" 

"Kids, am I right?" his blue eyes quickly looked at Lydia before he started walking in circles again, completely ignoring the argument that was starting between Stiles and Liam. 

"Shut up!" screamed Scott, succeeding in creating silence within his pack. 

"As I was saying before I was so, so ruthlessly interrupted," began again Peter. "A cold night of March, 1998. The woman in front of me, Kate Argent," he raised a hand pointed at her as he looked at the teenagers, as if he was a lawyer and they were the judges. "Gave birth to a beautiful girl, but sadly the baby was taken away from her minutes after she was born. Only her, the doctors and her niece were able to see her before she was forever gone," he stopped his walking, looking like he almost expected to get a reaction from them. Once it was clear he wouldn't, he continued. "Talia and I planned it for months, ever since we saw one of them was pregnant. The Argents were back in town, our territory, and it was clear they were waiting for the moment we stood a feet off the line to kill us all. Or am I wrong?" 

"Keep talking," said Kate between her teeth, not in the mood to accept he was right. 

"So you gave birth, the baby was healthy and everything was perfect yada yada, but instead of getting your daughter in your arms to hold, you got Talia's claws in your neck," he closed his eyes, as if recalling what he was saying. "The lights went off, and a tiny one-year old brunette screamed in fear. Still, it was too late. Chris was outside with his father, but even then, they couldn't stop it. Sadly for you, you never told anyone who was the father, so it was easy for her to erase all memory you had of your little fling at that time, William Martin. The moment the lights turned back on, the baby was gone." 

A tense silence surrounded them. Scott and Kate looked at each other. "He's not lying." 

"So you just took a newborn away from her mother?" chimed in Kira. 

"Pretty much, yes," Peter raised his shoulders, like he was talking about the weather. 

"You let her live her entire life thinking she was someone she was not?" asked Malia, clearly affected by the story on a personal level. It was a strange feeling to Malia, being capable of relating to Lydia Martin on such a deep way. Lydia, who always made the hard moments look so easy the only thing she really complained about was her clothes not matching perfectly or her make-up being ruined after watching a romantic movie. "How could you?" 

"The thing was, we wanted to have as much advantage as possible," said Peter, not trying to defend himself but acting as his actions were completely logical. To him, they probably were. "It was going to turn into a war in a few weeks, we could smell it in the air. But then, Kate lost her baby, and even if the Argents knew it was us, there was no way of providing it. And they have after all a _code_. They searched everywhere, but couldn't find anything that would put the blame on us. And then you started going out with Derek to find out about your daughter, and Talia got so angry she put this false memory of her killing the baby in your head, as a warning to stay away from us. That of course wasn't on the plan, but Talia -she had such temperament when it came to her children. You got so angry once you saw it that you managed to track us down, and burnt down the Hale house." 

"You can't do that," said Stiles, smiling proudly at himself for finding the mistake in his otherwise plausible story. "No werewolf can just go, sink their claws in someone's neck and put a false memory inside of you." 

"Oh, I forgot you were such an expert in werewolf lore, human," said Peter sarcastically. "I was trying to dumb it down for the lot of you, but okay," he took a big breath, faking tiredness. "When an alpha taps into someone's memories, they are present there; they're momentarily living in the other person's head until the connection is broken. Now, when running so high on emotions as both were, Talia pictured herself murdering the kid, and replayed it until Kate's brain, exhausted by the intrusion, accepted it as a real memory. He took advantage of her emotions weakening and disorientating Kate. Pretty clever it you ask me." 

"So a loophole," said Stiles. 

"Yes," Peter turned expecting at the woman. 

Kate looked at the girl in her arms, and then at Scott. He cleaned his throat, clearly affected by the story they've just heard. "He- He's telling the truth."


	4. Middle Names

"But how did Lydia end up living with Natalie and William?" asked Kira, trying to piece everything together. There were so many things that didn't completely fit about the story, but somehow it all made sense. 

"That was my idea," smiled Peter proudly. "I thought it would be funny having her daughter so close to her, right under her nose, and her still not knowing about it. I already had it in mind since Talia told me the plan. The biology teacher with dark red hair, who had recently resigned for personal reasons and had left town. Talia took care of the rest, twisted their memories to make them think they were together and in love. They came back to town together with a baby, and of course no one questioned it. The Argents, who were the only ones who could have done it, were already gone. And a year later, William and Natalie got married and divorced." 

"Personal reasons?" 

"Oh, you know, her mother was sick. But it was so, so perfect it was almost too good to be true," he smiled. "But of course, you can't force love onto someone. They weren't a match, so once the excitement of having a baby got old, they started to hate each other. Either way, it worked out in our favor." 

"How could you?" asked Stiles, dropping the baseball bat to walk up to Peter, but Scott once again stopped him. "How could act like was no big deal? Lydia is a human being, not a freaking plant you can just move around!" 

"Calm down, Romeo, this is bigger than a little kid growing up with divorce parents." 

"Listen up-" 

"Shut your human, Scott," threatened Kate. She looked at Lydia, who was only being supported by the hunter's body. Without saying a word, the berserker took her in his arms. Scott took a deep breath, trying to stay calm as he watched Lydia, completely still. He sent his pack a warning look and focused on the beat of her heart -a little slow, but still steady and strong, like always. She would wake up soon, if she could rest a little. The gash in her head had stopped bleeding, but would still need to be checked just in case. For the time being that was the greater good, even if mean she had to be in that monster's arms. 

Peter opened his mouth again, eyes on Kate. "There's one thing, one tiny detail that will make you believe me," promised Peter, crossing his arms. 

"Tell me, then," bited out Kate. 

"You won't believe if it came from me," his blue eyes landed on Stiles. "But, if I'm not mistaken, there was something Lydia mentioned while you were trying to decode the dead pool list." 

Stiles narrowed his eyes, brown stare traveling all around Peter's face before he looked at Lydia. He pictured her the day they figured out the key to Lorraine Martin's code, before Parrish called to inform her of Meredith's death. He could still remember her cheeks, going red as she mentioned something about her grandmother- 

"Oh," whispered Stiles, and Peter cracked a pleased smile.

"What?" asked Scott, one hand gripping Stiles' shoulder. 

"She told me her middle name, uh... Something only her grandma called her. She never told anyone 'cause she was embarrassed of it-" 

"Her middle name?" asked Scott, going through his mind to try and remember if Lydia had ever mentioned having a middle name, let alone telling him what it was. 

"A name that embarrassed her," began talking Peter. "A name she wouldn't even tell her best friend, or anyone really, to avoid being teased." 

" _Ariel_ ," whispered Stiles. 

All the blood drained from Kate's face. The name brought back a memory she thought was long forgotten: Allison, not even one year old, leaning against her bedroom in the hospital, staring at the little baby in her aunt's arms. 

_"She's so tiny," she recalled her saying, completely mesmerised by her. "Is she always tiny?"_

_Kate smiled, her finger brushing against the baby's button nose. "No, she will grow up."_

_Allison raised a hand, pointing it at her own head. "Red hair. Like Ariel."_

_"Yes, she has red hair too," a feeling that something was wrong made her stare at the door, where her brother and father were waiting to enter and finally met the new member of the family. They wanted to give Allison some time alone with her first, because the little girl had been asking to met the baby ever since Chris explained she was living in Kate's stomach._

_"Ariel. That's her name," nodded Allison, like she understood everything that was going on. Kate smiled, but then the lights got cut off, and Allison was screaming for her mom in terror._

"No," she said finally, almost falling to her knees as if the impact of the revelation had physically knocked her over. She took a big breath, murderous eyes on Peter.

"We heard Allison say the name," said Peter in a low voice. "Thought it would be a nice way of having something from her biological family within her."

"But that still doesn't make any sense," interrupted Scott. "Talia would never do something like that." 

Peter laughed. "You only know the Talia Derek grew up with; the loving mother he looked up to," he shook his head, momentarily lost in the memory of his sister. "And she was, when it came to her family. But those she thought were a threat to them? She was ruthless." 

"No one who cared about their kids as much as you claim would simply take a baby from her mother," said Scott, sad eyes on Lydia. 

"You are only seeing things from your point of view. You don't know what it's like, being a father," said Peter. 

"As if you know what it's like," Malia interrupted, claws out on display. 

"Ah, ah," said Peter, taking half a step back. "I wouldn't do that," he shook his head. 

"Oh, really? Well-" 

"You attacked her," said Kira, eyes on the oldest werewolf. "Lydia; you attacked her. Why?" 

For the first time since they had entered the place, Peter had the decency to look ashamed of himself. "Well, I thought it would be a good way out; turn a hunter's daughter into one of the things she hunts and she's bound to stop, at least for a couple of weeks; y'know, funerals are hard to prepare. Pardon me. Of course you know it. But of course, Lydia had to screw up the plan and be immune to the bite. I had to improvise a lot." 

"You attacked my daughter," said Kate, slowly making her way to Peter. The man smiled. 

"You can't attack me, Kate. You have a promise to keep, remember?" 

Kate growled, starting to feel the transformation. "Motherhood changes people." She moved up to him, claws ready just like Peter.


End file.
